Hank Archer (Coby Ryan McLaughlin)
David Henry "Hank" Archer is a fictional character on the ABC daytime soap opera ''General Hospital''. He is the son of Henry Archer and the leader of the "Dawn of Day" cult under the alias "Shiloh." Casting Coby Ryan McLaughlin has been portraying the role since December 27, 2018. Not much is known about the character of Hank except this he is someone from Drew Cain's (Billy Miller) mysterious past. McLaughlin recently had a stint on The Young and the Restless playing the role of Andrew Lynford. His list of acting credits also includes projects such as; Graceland, Kingdom, NCIS, The Crossing, Castle, Parenthood, Two and a Half Men and much more. Be sure to watch 'GH' weekdays on ABC.https://www.soapoperanews.net/2018/12/general-hospital-news-introducing-coby.html Background David Henry Archer is the son of Henry Archer a man to whom Sam McCall was married to under the alias Cheryl Richards as one of her marks in the past. He was in Europe when they were married, and never met her it also revealed Jason said Hank's father Henry Archer died in a car accident. He met Drew Cain who knew him as Hank in Afghanistan. Drew was a Navy SEAL and Hank was a military contractor who crossed paths often. In 2012, Drew saved Hank's life after pulling him out of his Jeep after it hit an IED. According to Spinelli he fell off the face of the earth until he reappeared as Shiloh. In February 11, 2019, it's revealed that Drew might be a huge threat to Shiloh if he remembered their time in Afghanistan. Hank moved to Berkley, California after leaving the military life behind him where started he reign as a cult leader for "Dawn Of Day" and goes by the name "Shiloh". It been revealed Hank"Shiloh"knows therapist Dr. Neil Byrne "Neil Burns"who former cult member of "Dawn Of Day"and tired to escape as he grew hatred towards "Shiloh" and his daughter Joanne Burns was also part of "Dawn Of Day"cult she died in 2014 and Neil Burns is left heartbroken and wants revenge on "Shiloh"for his daughter death. Waitress Carol Lockhart and her father were part of the "Dawn Of Day"where Carol witness her father murdered by 'Shiloh"and unable to escape the"Dawn Of Day"cult"Shiloh"had force her to join the cult and raped her it result in a pregnancy and Carol had given birth to a daughter unfortunately died as results of "Shiloh"killing their daughter. In Port Charles he is known as Shiloh, and runs Dawn of Day, a volunteer group which he funds with the proceeds of his work as a life coach. He also wrote a book called Every Day is a New Dawn, a self-help book. He is shown to be a sexual predator. During the initiation of his "followers", he brands the female followers then he drugs them before he forces himself on them. It was revealed that Hank was in a previous relationship with former "Dawn of Day" member, Harmony before arriving in Port Charles. It's also revealed that Hank has a past with school teacher and former member of "Dawn of Day", Willow Tait. Willow revealed that her mother Harmony had Hank pimp Willow and got pregnant with their son Wiley Cooper-Jones, who was born on July 25, 2018. Hank and Willow are unaware that their son died and was switched with Jonah Corinthos by Nelle Benson and Brad Cooper. Hank has two children: Had a unnamed daughter with former cult member and waitress Carol Lockhart unfortunately died because of him and had a son name Wiley Cooper-Jones with former cult member and school teacher Willow Tait unfortunately died of SIDS on July 26,2018. Hank's enemies are Dr. Neil Byrne, school teacher and the mother of his son Willow Tait, his former step-mother Sam McCall, his former friend Drew Cain, Drew's twin brother Jason Morgan, his former pledge Kristina Corinthos-Davis, Jason's best friend and Kristina's father Sonny Corinthos , Sam and Kristina's mother Alexis Davis, Willow's best friend and Kristina's brother Michael Corinthos, Willow's boyfriend Det. Harrison Chase, his son's adopted parents Brad Cooper and Lucas Jones, Sam and Lucas' father Julian Jerome, and his former pledge and ex-DA Margaux Dawson. Hank's only friends and allies are his ex-girlfriend and Willow's mother Harmony , his fellow cult member Daisy, and his former cult member and Drew's son Oscar Nero, who unfortunately died in May 2019, and Oscar mother's Kim Nero. Storylines Hank is first seen when he mistakes Jason Morgan for Drew at the Floating Rib while he's playing pool. They strike up a conversation and "Hank" wants to find Drew and thank him for helping him change his life. Jason takes down his information and they shoot a game of pool. Jason visits Drew later and tells him he's suspicious of Hank, and gives him his information to contact him. Kim tells him he doesn't recall him mentioning a Hank in the past. They decide to meet and Hank thanks him for saving his life in Afghanistan, unfortunately Drew doesn't remember it because of his lost memories. Hank tells him he changed his life. Kristina Corinthos moved out of Sam's apartment into the Dawn of Day house.. When Sam and Jason went to visit her, she introduced them to Shiloh the man who ran the house, who turns out is Hank. He explained to them he had changed his name from Hank to Shiloh when he changed his life. They where both very suspicious of him and it resulted in a big argument between Kristina and Sam. After they left, he told Kristina he would help her change her life. Jason and Sam investigated him further, and they found that Dawn of Day was incorporated by a Henry David Archer, the son of Henry Archer, an ex-husband of Sam. She never met his son as he was estranged from his father, when they had married. Sam and Jason run into him at the docks, where he was trying to help a homeless man get off the streets. They confront him, with the fact that she was once married to his father. He didn't make the connection between her Linda Black alias and his father's wife. He said he did bad things in the past, hit rock bottom and had changed. Harmony comes to Port Charles to try and get back together with Shiloh she even talked about moving to Port Charles and wants back into the"Dawn of day" cult she once was part of and had a relationship with Shiloh. On March 25, Jason attacked Shiloh for triggering him about Sam and Danny, but Shiloh dropped assault charges against Jason and it's revealed that Shiloh is the father of Willow's son, Wiley Cooper-Jones and she was so scared that she left "Dawn of Day" and kept her whole pregnancy from him. On April 9, Shiloh knows that Willow's real name is Kali Miller and that she changed her name when she left his cult "Dawn Of Day." That very same day, it also revealed that "Harmony" also knows Willow as both women share a last name "Miller" and Shiloh said to "Harmony" - "I found our Kali Miller." On April 10, Shiloh with Harmony drugged Kristina as she was about to be a official member of the "Dawn Of Day" cult but when Harmony arrived Kristina was gone and Jason made his escape with a drugged Kristina and Harmony text Shiloh, who looks pissed and confused. On April 22, it revealed by Willow that Shiloh was a well known pimp in the "Dawn Of Day" cult as a leader, but also Harmony had her daughter Kali "Willow" forced to into being pimped out by Shiloh. On April 24, Shiloh had Sam come over for a "Session" and they go up into the attic where Shiloh kissed Sam and tried to have sex with her, but she pushes away and both were recording each other secretly. Sam left crying as this revealed all of what Shiloh did to her to Jason. After Sam pledged to join the DoD trust on May 9, Jason knocked him out during Sam's tattooing session and tried to recover Kristina's pledge, but Shiloh already moved it as Sam tended to his head and explained that a parent angry with him had assaulted him. Sam then took Shiloh to the Nurse's Ball, where he was denounced by Kristina (who was persuaded out of the cult after learning about what happened to Willow) and got triggered when Chase brought Willow up to the stage to dance during his performance. Shiloh then overheard Willow talking to Nina about having their child, so he lashed out at Willow and became really aggressive to the point he assaulted her and thus Michael had to take him down to the ground. An upset Shiloh then left with Sam, drugged her, and wanted to 'show her a new dawn' before escaping Jason and Sonny. Shiloh was able to take the drugged Sam to another location and began to sexually assault her despite her refusals, but before Shiloh can have sex with her, Jason grabbed him and tossed him down the stairs, saving Sam, who was taken to GH alongside Shiloh. At GH, Shiloh was confronted by Sonny, who said that terrible things would happen to him if he did not hand over Kristina's pledge. After Shiloh finds out that he had a baby with Willow, He serves her to appear in family court. After everyone said he didn't have a chance at winning against Willow and Diane the judge ruled in favor of Shiloh and he ruled to have Willow relinquish all documents about her baby. Willow says no and she is arrested. After the trial, A police from Beechers Corners officer calls Shiloh saying he arrested Jason Morgan and he orders him to kill Jason. Lucas attacks Shiloh and tells him to stay away from his family and his baby. Kim calls Shiloh to her apartment and she asks him to teach her how to convince Drew to have a baby with her. He asks Kim if she is seeing Drew and she tells him that she's seeing Julian. She begins to tell him that Julian has been so busy with his sons' custody battle and she tells him about the baby and he begins to piece together that his baby is with Brad and Lucas. Crimes Committed *Was a pimp during his run as "Dawn Of Day" cult leader with Harmony revealed on Apr 23, 2019; as Shiloh *Responsible for a female member's overdose death because of the "Dawn Of Day" drug revealed on May 16, 2019; as Shiloh *Responsible for Neil's daughter Joanne Burns death on Jun 20,2019; as Shiloh *Responsible for former cult member Carol father death Jun 28,2019 *Raped and drugged Carol on Jun,2019 *Responsible for Carol's and his daughter death on Jun,2019 *Stalked Sam McCall 2018; as Shiloh *Tired to bribe Alexis Davis about information on her daughters Sam and Kristina Corinthos-Davis 2019; as Shiloh *Had Daisy manipulate Kristina's mind and reveal her abuse story about Keifer Bauer 2019; as Shiloh *Threatened Willow Tait into moving back into the "Dawn of Day" house and rejoin the cult 22, 2019; as Shiloh *Had Harmony and DOD drug Kristina during her enlistment into the group's trust with Harmony 10, 2019; as Shiloh *Had fake a DOD session and tried to have sex with Sam 24, 2019; as Shiloh *Assaulted Willow 22, 2019; as Shiloh *Drugged Sam 23, 2019; as Shiloh *Sexually assaulted Sam and was about to rape her until Jason attacked him in her defense 24, 2019; as Shiloh *Arrested on charges of sexual assault 5, 2019; as Shiloh; released on Jun 10, 2019 *Ordered Officer Billy to kill Jason Morgan 27, 2019; as Shiloh Health and Vitals *Trapped in a jeep which hit an IED revealed Jan 2019; saved by [[Drew Cain]] *Smashed against a brick wall and choked by Jason Morgan 25, 2019; as Shiloh; suffered bleeding to the back of his head as a result *Knocked out by Jason 9, 2019; as Shiloh *Thrown to the ground by Michael Corinthos 22, 2019; as Shiloh *Suffered from hyperventilation 22, 2019; as Shiloh *Attacked and tossed down a long flight of stairs by Jason in defense of Sam 24, 2019; as Shiloh; was taken to the hospital *Threatened by Sonny Corinthos 24, 2019; as Shiloh *Assaulted and threatened by Lucas Jones 27, 2019; as Shiloh References External links *Who's Who in Port Charles: Shiloh Archer Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:2010s Category:2010s characters Category:2010s male characters Category:Fictional authors Category:Fictional military veterans Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:Fictional con artists Category:Fictional criminals Category:Fictional rapists